Ambitious!
by amazongirl.747
Summary: ONESHOT Rini sees a cute guy and totally falls head over heels for him. She sees him a lot, but how she is supposed to get him to notice her is a different story. The only way to for Rini to get his attention is to be ambitious!


**Ambitious**

**amazongirl.747**

**summary: ONESHOT Rini sees a cute guy and totally falls head over heals for him. She sees him a lot, but how she is supposed to get him to notice her is a different story. The only way to for Rini to get his attention is to be ambitious!  
**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!! or that part that i kinda took from i think episode 152 the parts that i put between the "" (the quote marks in bold) **

* * *

Rini walked through the streets of Harijuku, Tokyo. She needed to catch the attention of a certain guy she had eyes on for about a week. Hyde Yoshiteru. Tall, brown hair, dark deep brown eyes, and a smile to die for. She could just remember meeting Hyde like it was yesterday. 

_"That Serena, I can't believe she didn't wake me up! This is totally unfair!"_

_Rini ran though the halls of her school to get to her period 1 class. Unfortunately, it was pretty ways away. She ran up the stairs top speed dodging everything in her path. _

_'But maybe, I just didn't wake up, maybe I'm turning into Serena!'_

_Once she realized the thought that ran through her head, she lost concentration and crashed into someone in front of her. She instantly hit the ground and all her belongings were spread all over the floor._

_"Oh no!" Rini cried as she tried to grab her fallen belongings, "I'm going to be late!" _

_"Here, let me help you,"_

_Rini looked up and at the hand out stretched before her. Her eyes quickly followed the hand up to a guy's face. He looked like he was around the same age as Rini, possibly older. She took the hand and was gently pulled off of the floor. _

_"I'm sorry," he said, "I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."_

_"It's ok," Rini replied. Blush completely consumed her cheeks. _

_"Here," Hyde handed Rini her belongings, "I'm Hyde."_

_"I'm Rini." Right as she answered, the bell rang._

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" she said to herself as she tried to run to her first class. Before she ran up the stairs, she turned back to Hyde.

_"Bye, thanks!"_

Nothing she saw in any of the store windows seemed to catch Rini's attention. It's been a week and all he's said was either a polite "hi," or "excuse me." She needed to be noticed by him. 'But how? Do something different with my hair? Wear something different? If only this was so much easier.'

Disappointed, Rini continued to look through all the windows of the stores of Harajuku. Finding nothing, she decided to go home.

She found the girls all gathered in the living room.

'Great. Just what i need,' she thought to herself while she took of her shoes and entered her home, 'Sailor Talk-a-lot and the jabber scouts.'

"Hey Rini," all the girls said in unison when Rini walked into the room.

"Rini, what's wrong?" asked Serena slightly concerned, "You look a little down."

Rini walked over to the sofa and sat between Mina and Serena.

"Rini, if you need anything, please tell us," Mina added, placing her hand on Rini's shoulder.

"Well," Rini began hesitantly, "How do I get a guy's attention?"

The room went completely silent.

"Well Rini," began Mina.

**"**"One of my no-fail secrets is to make a totally delicious lunch and have a picnic," Lita cut in.  
"Or, you can write a love song or romantic poem," said Rae.  
"Guy's love girls who express themselves," commented Mina.  
"Ya shout it from the roof tops!" exclaimed Rae.  
"Actually I'd keep it a little more discreet then that, at least at the start," said Lita  
"No way, when its true love the world should know!" Rae shouted, more directed to Lita then Rini.  
"Well how come you don't shout break ups from the roof tops then?" replied Lita.  
"THEIR NOT BREAKING UP!"  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? THE LIST OF WHO YOU'VE NOT DATED IS A LOT SHORTER THEN ALL YOUR EX-BOYFRIENDS! I BET YOU COULDN'T KEEP THE SAME BOYFRIEND FOR A MONTH!"

"AT LEAST I HAD BOYFRIENDS!"  
"WELL WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU HAD A DATE?!"**"**

Rini sat there, dazed and confused while she watched Rae and Lita's argument turn into a full on brawl. Desperate for advice, she decided to do the extreme.

"Serena, do you have any advice? After all you are the only one here with a boyfriend."

The room went completely silent.

Even Lita and Rae stopped fighting after hearing the insane and painfully true comment.

Serena looked up from her bowl of ramen slightly surprised that Rini would ask her for advice.

"Well," she started, not sure what to say, "Just be yourself."

"I agree with Serena. If you be yourself, then you will know if he will like you for who you are." Commented Amy.

"Ya Rini, but most of all," said Mina, "You need to be ambitious!"

'Ambitious?' Rini thought to herself. Before any other argument or fight could start, Rini decided that that was all the advice she needed.

"Bye guys, thanks!" Rini took off and left the house to continue her mission.

All the girls were in a daze on what had happened. Serena sat contently finishing her ramen. When she put the empty bowel on the table she looked up and saw that everyone's gaze was on her. "What can I saw?" She asked, bringing a hand behind her head and smiling.

--

Rini knew what to do now. She once again walked the streets of Harajuku trying to get to a certain store. When she found it, she looked at the window display and saw exactly what she wanted. It was a white sun hat with a red ribbon around the head. To the right of the hat, the ribbon tied into a bow and was surrounded by roses and daises. In the window there was also a matching ensemble. It was a white tank top with red sequins scattered all over while the bottom was lined with lace. There was a low cut red shirt to go over the tank top. It was off the shoulder and had holes in it.

The mannequin was also dressed with slightly distressed denim shorts with red sequins lining the front and back pockets. Rini immediately fell in love with the display. The best part about it was that she had bought a cute pair of sandals about a week ago and they would go perfectly with what Rini had her eyes set on. The sandals were red and laced up her ankle like ballet slippers.

'_That's _ambitious!' she thought to herself as she remembered what Mina had told her not to long ago.

She ran into the store and tried on the clothes. Rini was overjoyed when the cloths fit her perfectly. Unfortunately she left checking the price tags last.

_Hat: $15.00  
__Tank top: $ 8.00  
__Shirt: $ 7:00  
__Denim shorts: $10.00  
_

_$40_

Rini checked her wallet. _$25. _'Oh no! I'm $15 short!' Rini walked out the store as if all hope was lost and began to walk home to lock herself in her room and eat a gallon of ice cream. A few feet away from the store, familiar sports car pulled up to the curve.

"Hey, need a ride?"

Rini looked around to see who was talking to her.

"DARIEN!!!"

Rini jumped for joy and ran over to the car to talk to him.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were with the other girls at Serena's house," Darien asked.

"Oh, I'm just shopping. Say, Darien, do you think you can lend me some money, say…$15?"

"What for?" He asked.

"Well," Rini answered, looking down at the floor, "There is something I really need, and I don't have the money to get it. Please daddy!" Rini begged using her best puppy eyes.  
Darien sighed, reaching for his wallet, "alright, but I expect to get paid back."

As he handed the money to Rini he inwardly winced, 'now I know she's related to Serena.'

_A full wallet_

"_Darien, can we get something to eat?" - $15.00  
_"_Darien isn't this little teddy bear cute!" - $ 5.00  
_"_Darien, I heard this is the best ice __cream - $ 10.00  
__parlor, let's try it!  
_"_Darien, that shirt is so cute! And it __fits _- $ 10.00_  
me perfectly!"  
_

_Empty wallet_

**(a/n basically, thats a date with serena)**

"THANKS DARIEN!! I PROMISE I WILL PAY YOU BACK!" She yelled as she snatched the cash and ran back to the store, waving back to Darien.

'I KNEW the puppy dog eyes would work!' She smiled as she went up to the cash register paying for the new clothes.

She ran back home and upstairs to her room to look at herself in the mirror once more.

--

"OH MY GOSH Melony, I bought the cutest outfit!"

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Ya, I'm going to wear it to catch Hyde's attention. Man he is so cute!"

"Rini, I just remembered! Kelly told me where Hyde normally is during the day."

"Where?"

"I think it was the park. I heard that he goes there all the time and reads"

"Really? He goes to the park and reads? Wow, he's so deep!"

"Rini, I can see you blushing from over the phone."

"I AM NOT BLUSHING!"

"Ya of course, (_anime style sweat drop) _any ways, so when are you going to talk to Hyde?"

"Tomorrow, oh jeez I'm nervous!"

"Don't be, just be yourself! Well, I got to go, dinner."

"Ok, bye Melony."

"Bye Rini."

_Click._

Rini put down the phone and grabbed her new hat and began playing with the flowers.

"Rini, dinner." Serena shouted from the stairs.

"Ok, be right down."

--

Rini walked down the street over to the park in the afternoon. She was wearing her new outfit. She looked amazing. Unfortunately it was a little windy that day, so she had to keep making sure her hat would not fly off her head.

'Almost at the park,' Rini crossed the street, and was about 2 blocks away. A minute later she finally reached the park. As she started to walk toward where Hyde usually was, the wind picked up and her hat flew off.

"Oh no! My hat!"

Luckily the wind wasn't as strong as it could have been, and her hat was only blown a few feet away from her. She quickly grabbed it and continued her walk. It only took her a few minutes to find Hyde.

There he was. Sitting under a tree reading.

Rini blushed. 'Wow, he is so hot…ok, let's do this. Be ambitious!'

She began to slowly walk in his direction and pretend like she was interested in something else. But before Hyde could notice her, a strong gust of wind came and blew her hat away.

"Oh no! My hat! Not again! Darien helped me buy that! Someone help!"

She was running after it trying to grab it unconscious that she was running in Hyde's direction. He looked up and noticed Rini trying to catch her hat. He laid his book aside and stood up to help her. Because of her failure, she increased her speed and ran as fast as she could, which is pretty fast.

The hat flew directly into Hyde's reach, and he grabbed it, but before Rini could comprehend that someone grabbed her hat, specifically, that Hyde grabbed her hat, she couldn't stop running. She tried to avoid him, but ended up tripping on her and Hyde's feet. In seconds, they both landed on the floor with Hyde on top.

Hyde opened his eyes to see the bright blue sky above him. His eyes widened in realization and remembrance of what just happened, and immediately jumped off of the ground and off of Rini.

He quickly dusted himself off and extended his hand down to Rini, who was still on the ground recovering from the fall.

"Here,"

Rini looked up at Hyde and stared at his dark deep brown eyes. Blush completely consumed her cheeks. If she were standing up, she would have gone completely weak in the knees and fallen over.

She grasped his hand and was gently pulled off of the floor.

She looked at the floor sheepishly refusing to make eye contact, "I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying any attention."

As she tried to turn away, Hyde grabbed her hand.

"Rini, wait"

Rini turned back to Hyde.

"Do you want to go to like, get a soda or something?"

"Huh?" She replied, slightly confused. 'Is he trying to ask me out or something? Because getting a soda is so romantic...' _(anime style sweat drop)_

"What I mean is…look Rini," he began to say with a slight sign of hesitation as blush consumed his cheeks, "I really really like you."

Rini couldn't believe her ears. She had no clue if this was for real or just her imagination.

She smiled, "I really like you too. Ever since the first time we met."

He smiled back at her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rini jumped into his arms and hugged him. He slightly pulled back to look into her eyes. "Yes I will," she answered. She let go of him and held his hands. She looked away from him and onto her semi-ruined hat lying on the grass.

"Oh, no, my hat."

Hyde turned away from her and grabbed the hat. As he walked back towards her he tried picking the grass from between the roses and daises. When he was finished, he gently rested the hat back on top of her head. She smiled up at him and he smiled back down at her.

'Oh my gosh! Is it just me, or is his head getting closer? Or mine? Or…'

A rush of thoughts ran through Rini's head as Hyde closed the distance between them.

Her eyes slowly closed as Hyde's warm lips were pressed gently against hers.

'I didn't know it was going to be this easy, ok maybe it wasn't. Well, Serena's right, all I needed to do was be myself. Well more specifically, all I had to do was **BE AMBITIOUS**!'

**This is for all my girls out here who's in a situation like this **

**a/n well, theres one of my onshot ideas from that brainstorm that i had. hope u liked it!  
can you guess what time it is?? REVIEW TIME!!!  
now all u gotta do is press that button!!!**


End file.
